


Strangeness & Charm

by queenlannister



Series: Strangness & Charm [1]
Category: Soccer - Fandom
Genre: Boarding School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlannister/pseuds/queenlannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a High School AU in which Fernando is falling for the altogether perfect David Villa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had no knowledge of each other, whatsoever. Well, false. They were on the soccer team together, but besides the occasional ‘Afternoon, mate,’ they knew next to nothing about each other. Which was why Fernando wasn’t sure why there were butterflies in his stomach whenever he saw him in the halls, wasn’t sure why he felt himself blushing everytime David passed the ball to him, afraid to fumble and screw up. He recognised the tell-tale signs of a crush, but he wasn’t gay. At least, he didn’t think so. He had had one or two casual girlfriends, had never felt attracted to another guy…so what was different now?

He was pondering on this in his dorm, feet propped up on the desk as his eyes glazed over the French textbook that was open on his lap. “Oye, Torres, I’m back,” his roommate, Xabi Alonso said. Fernando jumped a little, startled, nearly falling off his chair, and Xabi couldn’t disguise his laugh quickly enough. “¿Estás bien?” he chuckled, dropping his bookbag on the floor. “Oh, Xabi, err, yeah,” he said, closing his book, glad to find some distraction from his studies/his racing mind (he tried to convince himself that not studying for French made him happier than not having his thoughts mess around, try to tell him that he felt something for David, but it didn’t work.)

Fernando took in a look of Xabi’s face. Not bad looking, with his defined cheekbones and honey coloured eyes and big nose, which, although not perfect, made his face more in sync. It fit together better than a usual nose. But, that wasn’t the point. The point wasn’t Xabi’s fucking nose, it was trying to find out if he felt attracted to him. Nope. Nothing. Nada. He was just another guy to him, midfielder for the team, overachiever, roommate, good friend. He didn’t think of him any differently than the other couple dozen guys at this school. Except for David.

“Oi, Torres, you look like you’re fucking high. What’re you thinking about? Who’re you fantasizing about snogging behind the lunchroom?” Fernando blushed. “Shut up, Alonso. Like we haven’t all seen you staring at that Nagore girl’s ass while they have cheerleading practice,” he said, quite…pissed off. He wished it was as simple as staring at girls during Chemistry. He wished David wasn’t always in the back of his head, that while everyone else in the team headed out for fries in the McDonald’s just outside campus, he wouldn’t have to choose to stay ‘studying’ because he knew he would be too awkward around the other striker. He hated feeling like this, squirmy and nervous and even more now that he had fully come to the realisation that he fancied another guy. Repeating it inside his head made it much more realistic, something that was a fact and not just a speculation. _I like David Villa. I’ve got a schoolboy crush on my teammate. I am also the dumbest, most ridiculous human being on Earth._ ___________________________________

Fernando always hated the use of the word crush to describe this feeling. He thought it was exaggerated. If it was love, or the beginning of love, why crush? That implied a bad meaning, like someone’s foot being crushed by a car, or something of the sort. But now he understood. When he was near David, he felt as if his whole body was being crushed by a bus and a train and a stampede of horses, all at once. He felt like he was gasping for air, begging to be released from chains before he was attacked, and being forced to listen to Kenny G. Not a fun feeling.

Now he was always fidgeting around the older boy, and his eyes sometimes landing on an undone button on the plain white button down they were required to wear by uniform, his breath would catch, and it’d feel strange to realise that this wasn’t just another girl, not someone he could just ask out and have the only options be having his proposal accepted or denied. There was the matter of if David was just as infatuated as Fernando was, or if he actually was gay in the first place. But if the hideous clothes he’d wear on days off (leopard print shoes? really?) were any indicator, there was a slight possibility. But if he wasn’t, and word got out of Fernando asking him out (if he ever did), he would have to live through taunts and insults from his classmates and you-know-how-cruel-teenage-boys-can-be from any adults that caught note of the situation. And if he wasn’t nervous enough, what with the David situation, the next week was the first big soccer game of the school year, and he had a killer pre-Calculus test. He wasn’t sure how he’d survive.


	2. Chapter 2

The next weeks passed by normally for Fernando. The team won their first game, he passed his Calculus test with a B+, and he still hadn't gotten a detention in the first three weeks of the semester. That was a record. All in all, everything was going far better than expected. Then, on a Friday evening that held the promise of a night wasted in the common room watching crappy novelas, Xabi invited him to some party the team was holding by the lake. "Come on, Niño, everyone will be there," Xabi had said, giving him a slight shove. Everyone. That obviously included David, who never missed a single party. And, undoubtedly, alcohol. To be frank, Fernando didn't quite trust himself to be controlled enough after a couple of shots in the vicinity of his...crush. (God, it felt so weird for him to think of David as his crush)

"I don't- that's not a good idea," Fernando said, trying to sound firm and failing. Xabi laughed. "Oh, come on! What's your deal? You've been acting so strange since school started!" Fenrnald shrugged, looking uncomfortable. There were times he wanted to just go up to David and Xabi and the team and the world and tell everyone how he felt. Most of the time, he'd just shake his head an tell himself he was ridiculous, like now. "This party is just what you need! Come ooon, Fernando!" "Xabi, I err...I need to study! And write a...a letter! Yes, a letter. To, um....my grandma." "Right, now you're lying. You've got to go! Today at nine thirty." Fernando rolled his eyes. Sure, he was 'un hombre de propia voluntad,' and he could do whatever the hell he wanted, but for some reason, Xabi's insistence made him feel better about letting himself go to the party. He stood up from the couch slowly, beginning to mentally peruse his wardrobe to see what he could wear.

"Oh, Fernando! Didn't expect to see you here!" The blonde's head shot up as he heard a familiar voice. He felt his cheeks flush and butterflies begin to mess up his stomach. It was David, hair messed up, tie loose, half smile lingering on his face. "Oh, um, hi," Fernando said, giving a weak smile. He always felt so strange near the older boy, which he supposed was the way people generally acted around people they fancied. But he had always been in control of everything. Always. He had been the one to ask the pretty girls out, the assertive one. But with David...his breathing was erratic, his pulse racing, thoughts out of control.

"Are you going out to the lake tonight?" David asked, sitting on the side of the couch. "I was thinking of dropping by, yeah." David grinned, smile lighting up his face. "Awesome. See you there." And just like that, he stood up and left the room. Fernando felt a shiver run up his spine. David would be there. And now he definitely had no choice but to go.

3 hours later, Fernando and David had arrived down at the lake. Xabi quickly started chatting up the cheerleaders, and Fernando just stood around with a beer, looking out of place. "Hey, Fernando! What's up?" Fernando turned around to face David. He had an amused look on his face, holding two drinks. "Here, have this," he said, handing one off to Fernando. He took the drink with a grateful smile, crumpling up the beer can and tossing it to the floor. Fernando winced as the drink sloshed down his throat, scalding its way down. "Dios, David, what's in this?" The shorter boy chuckled, saying "Figured you needed something strong." "Thanks, though. This party was shore. Alcohol can only make it better." David grinned, that never faltering smile of his making Fernando weak in the knees. David made Fernando so confused, yet so happy at the sane time. "Want to grab some beers and go over to the moor?" David said quickly, pointing to the faint wooden structure behind him. Fernando raised an eyebrow. "Um, I...what?" David looked down, kicking a patch of grass up. He looked moderately embarrassed now, but shrugged before repeating himself. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to head back there to...y'know. Talk."

Fernando was shaking. He had no idea what brought this on, but he sure as hell didn't mind. He was one of those people who was entirely convinced that their crush likes them back at the slightest hint of eye contact. Just that gullible, that confident. But it was different with David. It would always be different with him. Not David.

He took a deep breath, before nodding and saying, "Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have chapter two! To the people who left kudos: bless you, you precious angels. I'm going to start writing the next chapter today, so hopefully I'll be updating soon. (Oh. And comments wouldn't hurt. At all)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the first chapter. Nandovilla are my OTP and I've been really nervous about posting a fic for them but to hell with it. If I don't do it now, I never will.


End file.
